Zach
Zach is Matt's pet cat and mascot of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. __TOC__ Description Zach is a 5-6 year old angora cat that Matt got from a friend who rescued him from the streets. He got his name from a poll Matt made where fans could choose between Zach, Schmuckers, Luca, and Ghost. Zach is apparently very skittish, much like Matt's snake, Jack. Known Aliases *Sweet Baby (by Matt) Appearances *Matt first mentioned getting a cat in episode eleven of Super Best Friendcast, much to Pat and Woolie's dismay. They both changed their opinions and admitted they like the cat in episode thirteen. *The Name Matt's Bomb-Ass Cat! video, which announced the naming poll. *YOU'RE ENTERING THE ZACH ATTACK!. *In the announcement, for episode fourteen of the Super Best Friendcast, Escalate Immediately to Gun Violence, in apparent rare footage, Zach can be seen eating food. *He can be seen in the We Are Going to MAGFEST! video. *He can be seen wandering around in the preview for episode twenty of the Super Best Friendcast, Super Best Christmascast. *He can be seen several times in the first Friendcast Mailbag. *He appears in Matt's Bomb-Ass Apartment Tour 2: Judgement Day. *He can be seen scurrying away at the end of the announcement for episode twenty-seven of the Super Best Friendcast, The Time You Got Punched In The Dick. *He appears in a interlude in Best of Best Friends 2013 fighting a plush dinosaur toy being held by Matt. He runs away after a few seconds playing with it. *He appears in Super Best Friends Watch the Microsoft 2014 E3 Conference! video. *He appears in Matt's apartment in Super Best Friends: The Video Game. *He is seen eating Matt's sandwich after he drops it in The Super Best Friends WEBSITE! ORDER NOW! *He assists Matt in picking a game to play in Ju-On The Grudge (Shitstorm 3: Shittribution). *He is seen on Matt's bed in Halloween Murder Mystery Spooktacular!. *With Matt during his intro in WWE 2K15. * He appears in the intro to Season 9 in animated form for the first time in a official video by 2Snacks. * He appears in Super Best Top Tens of 2013 (Part 1) in animated form, this time by CrankyConstruct. *He is on Matt's lap at the end of final part of the No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise Lets Play. *He can be heard at around 2:57:30 of the Super Best Friendcast episode, Panty-raiding the Langzone. *He appears in the intro for the Mystery Box series, in his animated form. *He can be heard bothering Matt at the start of part seventeen of the Game of Thrones: Iron From Ice LP. *He appears on the title card for Rustlemania 2: SuperBrawl Saturday III and several of the thumbnails for the series. *He appears in the opening of Best Friends All-Star Royal Rumble Invitational. *He appears at the end of The McMuscles' Halloween Wedding Spooktacular. *He is blamed for Kongiku's lantern disappearing in Matt's Toy Box - Bishoujos. *An anthropomorphic version of Zach appears in Sexy Jerseys & Sexy Ladies - NEW MERCH!. *He appears in the intro to Shitstorm V: Shitsurrection. Trivia *The name Zach is a reference to Francis York Morgan's other self in Deadly Premonition. *Matt shared a comic on the Best Friends' Facebook page depicting him saving the stray cat. Matt says that "If you don't cry during this, there's something wrong with you. I know I sure did." *Matt originally planned to train Zach to claw at Woolie's face and Pat's balls. Because of Liam's solitary support of Matt's decision to get a cat, he was the only one who was not planned to be maimed. However, this plan was debunked by Zach being declawed. *In episode twenty-seven of the Super Best Friendcast, Matt revealed that he had to give his rats away to two of the Dork Girls, because Zach was stressing them out. This is despite the fact that Zach evidently had no idea that the rats were even there. *In videos that take place in Matt's home, Zach's collar jingles can be heard occasionally in the background. Gallery Zach_Sleeping.jpg Nat Dat Cat.jpg Only_Zach.png|Artist: dalollypop See the rest at Zach's Gallery page Category:Pets Category:People